1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to mounting means for use with the connector which is seated on a PC board, and particularly to a pair of mounting ears snugly arranged by two sides of a rearward projection bar of the connector.
2. The Related Art
Most conventional SMT type (Surface Mount Technology) connectors are fastened to a PC board by a pair of mounting ears respectively at two opposite ends of the housing of the connector, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,232,379. It is also noted that for compliance with different circuit layout design on the PC board, sometimes, each mounting device may require two soldering ears by two sides of the housing so as to reinforce the fastening of the connector housing with regard to the PC board on which the connector is seated, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,316,486.
Recently, a new type connector called "Device Bay" is publicly announced and will be designated as a standard matter in this field whereof the plug set is configured to be as shown in FIG. 1 wherein the housing has three rearward projection bars for protectively accommodating the tails of the corresponding plural contacts of the plug set.
To reliably and efficiently evenly fasten the connector to the board, a pair of mounting ears are desired for each projection bar for soldering with the corresponding pads on the board.
Understandably, using one mounting device having two integral soldering ears laterally extending on two sides against the housing as shown in the aforementioned U.S. Pat. No. 5,316,486, sometimes is not reliable. It is because if the retention tag of such mounting device has not correctly interferentially retained within the corresponding retaining slot of the housing, the two soldering ears may both lose their true positions with regard to the corresponding soldering pads on the board.
Therefore, an object of the invention is to provide a mounting device consisting of a pair of closely juxtaposed mounting ears which may be easily installed into the housing of the connector and achieve reliable and independent retention of the connector to the board.